


Victor's Vengeance **ON HOLD**

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Series: Victor's Spoils [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Coercion, Cruel Femmes, Depression, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, Dominatrix, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femmes with spikes, First Time, Force-Feeding, Forced Mech Preg, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Birth Sceene, Graphic descriptions, Guilt, Helplessness, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mech Preg, Multi, Mutilation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Painful Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Public Sex, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seeker Trines, Separation Anxiety, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Starvation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stockholm Syndrome, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, beatings, trine bond, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: The Autobots left the femmes behind on Cybertron, or what's left of it... They hadn't realized they were still alive, and hadn't meant to abandon the femme Autobots... Starscream discovers of their continued existence, and goes to capture them, leading his trine into a trap set up by the Autobot Femme CO, Elita-One... Starscream hurt Elita, and both he and his trine would pay for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please please please please PLEASE heed the tags!! They're there for a reason! This story will start out alright but quickly gain ground into the "dark" side of fics. This story is pretty dark, so you've been warned. If you read it anyways and throw a fit about how it offended you, that's too bad, because you were warned.
> 
> Also, the femme's will all have spikes in this story.
> 
> **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

"Prime, we gotta go!!" Ironhide shouted from where he stood before the ramp of the Arc, keeping it secured as numerous Autobots rushed passed him and up into the ship, some dragging comrades, others stumbling along from their own wounds, but all of them desperate to escape their dead planet and the current Decepticon attack.

 

Optimus stood staring out to where he had watched Elita-1 fall, tensed and spark aching as he wished over and over again that she would come rushing from the destroyed towers nearby, followed by her little group of femmes. The call from Ironhide went ignored as he began to move towards the rubble again. It wouldn't hurt to make for sure, regardless of what the scanners told him, he needed to see her deactivated frame before he would readily believe Elita offline... Or any of the other femmes for that matter. Chromia, Flareup, Moonracer, Firestar, Greenlight, Arcee... They had all been in the tower when it had been blown up.

 

"Slag it all!" Ironhide growled, waving a few more autobots passed him and onto the Arc before starting after his leader with the intention of retrieving him when a servo on his arm stopped him. "I'll get 'im, 'Hide." The visored Polyhexian stated calmly, rushing off across the battlefield as Ironhide turned back to the arc, shouting for a nearby Autobot to hurry up.

 

Optimus moved almost like a trance for the smoldering rubble, heedless of the fighting still going on around him, and the danger he placed himself in by being out in the open where any Decepticon could attack him while he was unawares and distracted by the offlining of the special ops femme group. 

 

"Prime!" Jazz's voice cut through the blue and red mech's focus as he turned towards the saboteur, the Polyhexian pulling up next to him, glancing past his leader at the rubble then up at his Prime. "Prime, we gotta go. Ol' bucket head's makin' ground, an' we'll lose everythin' if we don't get outta here ASAP." The black and white mech insisted, blue visor upturned towards Optimus. "The femmes're gone, OP. Nothin' we can do for 'em now... Do ya think Elita would want ya out here, when we should be gettin' off planet?" It was a low blow, Jazz knew, to use the femme commander against his Prime, but it was a necessary one. If they didn't get out of there soon, Megatron would blow the Ark to pieces.

 

Staring down at the saboteur and then looking back up to the flames licking away at the destroyed tower that had once stood tall and proud only a joor ago, Optimus gave a small nod. "You are correct Jazz... Notify Prowl to prepare the Ark for departure. We leave once we are on board." The red and blue Autobot ordered, turning and heading back for the Ark at a quick pace, Autobots shooting at the air-born decepticons and in turn being cut down. They had lost many good soldiers, and Optimus knew that every moment he remained out in the battlefield they would lose more. 

 

Shouting for a retreat, Optimus picked up the pace, scooping up Cliffjumper, the minibot spurting energon from a large gash in his side plating, Jazz following closely behind him and repeating his orders to all they passed, the remaining Autobots boarding the Ark as it lifted off, hatch shutting and locking before it took for the open reach of space.

 

Once he had deposited Cliffjumper in the care of Ratchet and First Aid, Optimus made his way onto the bridge. He would need to address the crew, and count their losses. They had lost more than the femmes today, and he was certain that wasn't the only grave loss of their final stand on the dying planet... Many had been offlined in the battle... Lovers, creations, siblings, bondmates, soldiers, friends... The list was never ending.

 

Optimus looked onto those crowded into the command room, what remained of his officers. Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide... Ratchet was tied up in the medbay with the steady stream of the wounded, Perceptor and Wheeljack were most likely helping. Venting, he pulled away from those thoughts and addressed the three in front of him. "We have to find another planet... Somewhere we can go until we have recovered enough to challenge Megatron again."

 

Prowl nodded slowly and laid out a holomap. "I was thinking of this one here. It had high concentrations of energon and..." Optimus Prime nodded as he listened, asking questions as he effectively turned his backstruts to Cybertron... For now.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Elita-1 onlined slowly, systems powering up at a gradual, almost liesurely pace, her optics booting up last of them all and she lay still for several moments, staring up at the stars of Cybertron, groaning softly.

 

"Elita! Elita?" 

 

The sound of her second in command calling her designation, Elita groaned a second time, attempting to activate her voicebox, but it only gave off static. It was meaningless anyways, because Chromia was suddenly there, pulling steel beams from over her commander's frame. "Star! I found her!" The blue femme waved to someone out of Elita's sight, the orange, red and white femme appearing only a few moments later, dropping down beside her commander. "Elita? Elita, are you alright?" The femme medic asked, concern clearly in her voice, but Elita offered a faint smile.

 

"Slag, Elita... One of these days, your luck is going to run out." Chromia shook her head, smiling now that they were certain Elita wasn't too badly damaged, the latter touched her throat cabling to signify that she couldn't respond, Firestar frowning deeply. "Her voicebox was damaged in the collapse." She stated, scanning the pink femme and reading through the results. "She has a cracked strut too. Mia, you'll have to help her back. I can't do anything without my medbay, and the Ark's gone, so..." Firestar fell silent, the blue femme's previously cheery expression darkening. "Guess the base is as good as any." She stated, leaning down to lift Elita up, the pink femme not resisting.

 

Standing with her friend, Firestar laid a servo on the blue femme's shoulder. "They left us, Mia, there's nothing we can do to fix that now, besides survive until they either come back, or the Decepticons do... Maybe they thought we had deactivated." The colourful medic vented softly with a small smile as Greenlight appeared, Moonracer, Arcee and Flareup following behind her, each wearing a relieved expression when they saw Elita in Chromia's arms. "She's alright?" Arcee asked, coming forwards to check her commander out for herself. 

 

"She's fine, 'Cee. Just a busted strut and dysfunctional vocalizer." Chromia reassured the pale pink femme, one of the youngest of the group, with a smile. She gave Elita a gentle slap on the shoulder guard. "Ol' Lita here will needa lil more than a collapsing building to deactivate her." She added in a light tone, Elita casting her an amused glance before the look clouded over... She remembered a time where she had  _wished_ she had deactivated... Alone, in chains, helpless to the SIC of the Decepticon forces. A shudder wracked her frame.

 

Firestar frowned and ceased her movements to move back over to her leader, scanning her a second time. "Are you cold, Commander?" She asked in a concerned, but gentle, tone of voice. Elita, not wishing to reveal more weakness than her soldiers needed, nodded, the colourful autobot frowning and turning away, motioning for the group to follow quickly as she headed back through the wreckage towards their base.

 

Trailing at the back of the group, Chromia looked down at Elita with a gentle gaze. She knew that Elita One didn't want pity, but she had been the one to rescue her commander and lover from the clutches of the Decepticon's Elite Trine... It was still a source of her memory purges, keeping her from recharge. The memories of the broken, dull frame curled up in the far back corner of a cell was more than Chromia could deal with... She and Elita hadn't been able to participate in any sort of affectionate or intimate activities since that cycle nearly a vorn ago... "Lita... It's safe, I promise." Chromia murmured gently, the pale blue optics of her commander turning up towards hers, a tiny smile touching the white lips, parting as if they wanted to respond, static preventing anything intelligible from coming through. Chromia chuckled and shook her helm. "Almost there. Then Firestar'll have ya up in no time."

 

The tightly knit group of femmes reached their old base safely, Greenlight punching in the code sequence so the doors slid aside to allow them entrance, Moonracer and Arcee entering first, blasters at the ready as they made sure there wasn't any unwelcome guests. "Clear." Arcee called, the other five entering the main room.

 

"Put her on the berth." Firestar ordered, motioning towards the medbay slab, Chromia obediently making her way over to it before gently placing her down on the firm surface before attempting to move away when Elita grabbed her wrist. Looking down at the pink Autobot, Chromia offered a smile when Elita pressed the blue femme's servos to her lips before releasing her second, Chromia taking a few steps back to allow Firestar to reach their leader's side.

 

Firestar scanned Elita One again before taking out some tools and hooking herself into the pink femme's diagnostics port. "I'm going to put you into stasis, Elita. I'll fix your strut first, since that will be more difficult than your vocaliser. So please, just relax."

 

Elita nodded and shut her optics, relaxing her frame as Firestar guided her into a medically induced stasis, Chromia remaining nearby as the other femme's scattered throughout the base. Greenlight most likely returned to her lab to tinker around, Moonracer and Arcee possibly snuck off to their berthroom. It was no secret the two held an attraction for each other, and Chromia thought it was adorable, really. Flareup was most likely to have snuck off to the lab to annoy Greenlight, or beg her to design new explosives to use.

 

Chromia shook her helm and turned her attention back onto her commander, frowning when she saw the pink femme's digits dig into the berth beneath her as Firestar worked, pede twitching... She was most likely having a memory purge, and Chromia didn't have to guess to hard on what it was... The others knew some context about what had happened to Elita while in Starscream's grasp, but not the entirety that Chromia did... Firestar seemed oblivious as she worked, or else she most likely would've used a memory block to try and ward of Elita's purge... As it was, they could only wait and hope for the best.

 

 

_Elita one struggled against the bonds keeping her on her back, servos bound above her helm and legs forcibly spread. She watched with wide, fearful optics as the tri-coloured seeker slunk up her frame. It would've been seductive, if it had been under different circumstances. As it was, it only brought a cold chill as she writhed and attempted to buck the bigger mech off._

_"Mm. You're so arousing when you fight." The seeker's voice was smooth but deep with arousal, and Elita bit her lip to keep from whimpering... Starscream always hurt her. In more ways than one, and she tried her best to keep from expressing her fear as much as she could. "How long has it been, little femme? 3 megacycles? Four? Your autobots still haven't come... Maybe they forgot all about you." Starscream whispered into the femme's audio, glossa drawing a wet streak along it as Elita tried to pull away._

_"The Autobots will come. Then they will make you regret this." Elita responded, proud that her voice hadn't trembled, though the words had less commitement than she wished them to._

_Starscream laughed, the sound grating on the femme commander's audials, causing her to wince. "Do you really believe that they even know where you are? Do you not think that if they had, they would've come for you by now?" The seeker purred in a sickly-sweet tone, causing Elita to shudder, digits flexing within her bonds as she attempted not to cry. "Face it, my little toy~. No one is coming for you."_

_"I'd like you to rephrase that."_

_The unexpected voice caused both occupants of the berth to jerk, Starscream turning around with a snarl. "YOU!" He screeched, Elita getting a glimpse of blue plating before Starscream was knocked away, slamming into the wall._

_"M-Mia." Elita whispered in relief, shaking in her bounds as she watched her second advance on Starscream, the seeker dodging her shots with grace, leering and taunting the hot-headed femme before a shot clipped his wing, causing him to howl with pain and retreat further from Chromia._

_"I'll offline you both!" The seeker shrieked before he looked towards Elita One with a smirk. "I'll find you, dear femme." He purred again before transforming and firing his missiles towards them both, taking off out of the room and escaping the building as Chromia rushed to Elita, throwing her frame over her commander's just as the explosion sounded, lighting up the world around them._

 

 

Elita felt herself booting up, but that voice kept repeating itself over and over in her helm like a mantra:  _I'll find you, dear femme... I'm coming._

 

 

Chromia jerked upright when Elita One suddenly sat up, screaming, pushing a concerned Firestar away and stumbling from the berth, the blue femme catching her before she lost her balance and hit the floor. "Shhhh, Lita... It's alright... You're safe." She whispered gently, soothing stroking the other femme's back. The pink frame trembled against her, Elita's frightened blue optics turning to look up at her. "Th-They're coming."


End file.
